Mind If I Stay?
by WeBuiltThePyramids
Summary: Here you go you thirsty betches. ;)


**Quick and slightly weird little A/N. I've gotten some reviews pointing out to me that in the context of smut, it's spealled c – u – m and not c – o – m – e. I know this. That spelling has really unpleasant connotations for me that I would rather not think about, so I don't spell it that way as it doesn't interfere with comprehension of the story. If the spelling bothers anyone ~that much~ feel free to read other fics as you are not under contract here. If it doesn't bother you please read on, I'm not into hetero sexytimes myself and writing this stuff, even for an OTP, is a long and difficult task for me. I think I started this in June? I've lost track at this point.**

* * *

"Thank you for coming with me tonight," Paige said, shrugging off her jacket and hanging it up on the crowded coat rack near the door. "Tali was pleased to see both of us."

"Tali was pleased to see _you_ ," Walter said, placing his coat over hers. "Although she did appear happy that I said I enjoyed her LP. And that wasn't even me faking it, that was honest. There were some terrific mathematical patterns in the background music."

"Oh, she was happy to see you," Paige said. "A little too happy, honestly."

"Huh?"

Paige raised her eyebrows. "She was totally flirting with you."

Not this again. "No, she wasn't. She knows we're together."

"Didn't stop her."

"What did she do that was flirting, exactly?"

"You mean other than tossing her head to make her hair do this," Paige fluffed her hair, "or the laugh at your joke complete with the head thrown back?"

"I didn't do anything to – "

"Oh, I know," Paige said. "It was just amusing to watch her try it."

"So…you aren't…upset?"

She walked closer until she could take a fistful of his sleeve in each hand and look him in the eye. "Nah. Doesn't matter if the whole world wants you. I know you're mine."

Walter smiled, tipping his head to kiss her, and she stepped even closer, wrapping her arms around his neck. When they broke apart, she rested her forehead against his. "Mind if I stay?"

It was ironic, really. They'd gotten back together off of a one – night stand that both of them had been prepared to shrug off with babbling about it having been a mistake. Instead, they'd ended up talking for hours, a conversation that resulted in getting back together with promises to not rely on sex to reaffirm their chemistry or distract them from other issues. Walter would have predicted, if he'd been asked at the time, that that meant they would be physically intimate on a less frequent basis going forward.

Instead, keeping communication open and making more of an effort to take an interest in what they didn't have in common had resulted in both of them wanting sex more. He wasn't complaining, and as she initiated more often than not, she certainly didn't seem to mind either. He smiled at her, thinking about how beautiful she was even though his view was a bit distorted by the way their foreheads pressed together. "I would love it if you did."

"Excellent." She kissed him again, then stepped out of his arms, heading for the stairs. He followed her, stopping by her desk to set down her purse. When he got to the top of the stairs, she was already out of her top, flinging it carelessly across the room. It landed on top of a fuzzy lump, which then flew across the loft, disappearing near one of the pillars. Walter hoped that that was Ferret Bueller. Florence's rat repellant might be effective, but it stank almost to the level of being human repellant as well.

Paige worked her skirt down her hips, slowly, knowing he was watching, and then stepped out of it and pivoted to face him. Her eyebrows shot up in mock surprise. "Were you planning on getting undressed too, or…?"

She always did this part faster than him. Hell, they'd been in that storage closet barely a minute before Happy and Toby caught them and she'd had him half undressed while he had barely managed to move a strap on her dress. He reached up, starting to unbutton his shirt. "I'm getting there."

"Mmmkay," she said, walking toward him again. She gently pushed his hands out of the way, only to continue to unbutton at the same rate. Suddenly, the pace seemed too slow. Walter put his hands on her hips, kissing her as her fingers moved deftly downward. When the last button was tugged free, Paige slid her hands under the shirt, and Walter sighed against her mouth as they explored his stomach and chest. He wiggled his shoulders, working the shirt partway down, and then Paige reached up, pushing it the rest of the way so he could tug it off of his arms and drop it to the floor. Now, both of them free of their shirts, they pressed back against each other, skin to skin, and Paige kissed him again, this time with a little more aggression, a little more desire.

Walter's hands, running over her back, found where her bra hooked, and with almost no fumbling managed to get it undone. Paige stepped away just enough to let it fall between them, and then she smiled, cupping the sides of Walter's face with both hands. He thought that she was going to say something, but she didn't; she just looked at him and smiled. He smiled back, leaning in to kiss her again before reaching down to gather her up. She assisted, her hands on his shoulders and jumping when he lifted, hooking her legs around his waist just above his hip bones. Now that he had better access, Walter turned his attention to her breasts, planting wet kisses to both before locking his lips around one of her nipples and sucking, lightly at first, his tongue tracing around the sensitive nub in the center. He loved doing this when holding her this way, because he could feel every detail as her body tensed and relaxed and rippled with pleasure. Paige Dineen had extremely sensitive breasts, and tonight Walter had no intention of letting that knowledge go to waste. He lightly curled and uncurled his fingers, letting his nails trace along her back as his tongue kept moving, enhancing the suction he created with his mouth. Paige moaned when he swept it cleanly over her, tipping her head back, and he felt her heels digging into him harder than before. He knew what was getting her tonight. He just had to keep doing that and it wouldn't be more than a few minutes before she was shaking in his arms despite him not touching her below the waist.

So he kept up, kissing, sucking, tongue swirling and sweeping and flicking, listening to the sounds she was making – mostly gasps and whimpers – as his cues. Paige was the first partner he had that he cared about making her feel good, but he might have done better with the two women who came before her – pun not intended because he was sure they hadn't – if they had been more vocal about what they liked. Paige didn't need to use words so much. He knew every gasp and moan and cry and whimper and what they meant.

She still talked sometimes, though. "Oh my God," she managed when he adjusted his hold on her and snuck a hand up between them to give attention to the breast his mouth was currently ignoring.

"Good?" He asked, more a mumble than anything else. She whimpered in response, the tips of the fingers resting in his hair pressing against his scalp. He hummed against her again, wanting her to feel the vibrations as they went from his throat to his lips, and squeezed her breast before moving his thumb in a circle that matched the one he was making with his tongue.

"Oh, God," Paige said, her voice a hoarse whisper. "You're…" she trailed off when Walter moved his mouth to her other breast and switched which arm was around her so he could continue to stimulate both of them. Her breathing was heavier, louder by what seemed like the second, and he parted his lips, switching from licking to suction again, feeling the muscles in one of her legs jerk in response just moments before she spoke. "Walter, I'm gonna come, don't stop, don't stop."

 _Wouldn't dream of it_. He sucked harder at her, his tongue still moving, and he rubbed her other nipple with his thumb, knowing she would be able to take the direct stimulation. She gasped, and he didn't relent, picking up the speed of both his tongue and hand and keeping up that tempo until she tensed and grunted and then gasped and relaxed. He lifted his head to look at her as her arms locked around his neck, holding herself in place as her head tipped back forward and he noticed her eyes had briefly rolled back. She stared at him, panting lightly, her hair falling around her shoulders, a flush slightly altering the color of her skin.

That view plus her legs wrapped around him. Walter couldn't remember ever being more turned on in his life.

He walked them to the bed, laying her gently on the mattress and straightening up to undo his belt and push his pants down off of his hips. He leaned back down, ready to kiss her again, and got his feet tangled up, nearly falling on top of her. He caught himself, muttering in annoyance, and straightened again, kicking the pants off to the side before lowering himself again.

She hooked her legs around him and drew him down so their hips were touching – or would be if not for the two layers of undergarments between them. He dropped his lips to her neck as they ground their hips together, glad they had a presentation tomorrow – he knew what she was going to wear and nothing he did to this part of her neck tonight would be visible. She seemed to have been thinking the same, for she didn't protest – or rather, sighing, curling her fingers into his hair, and a breathy _oh yes_ was a very strange way of telling him not to.

Walter lifted his hips, gently unhooking her legs so hers fell back to the mattress. Paige barely had time for a frustrated moan when he reached down to cup her over her underwear, hard and firm, his fingers rubbing her where she was the most sensitive. Paige's hips jerked against his hand, her head tipping back again as a hand curled around the comforter. She was incredibly wet, he could tell even with the fabric between them, and Walter bit the inside of his cheek as he continued. He wanted her so badly it almost hurt, the pressure in his groin nearing an unbearable level, but he wanted to tease her a little longer. Just a little…bit…longer.

"Walter," Paige whined, the hand that wasn't gripping the blanket going down to curl around the waistband of her underwear. She lifted her hips, tugging it down her legs as far as she could reach, and he helped her remove them the rest of the way, tugging off his boxers right after. He looked down at her, seeing the hunger in her eyes as she watched him, and remembering that when this all started, for the first time, well over a year ago now, he had been a little worried about keeping up with her. He silently thanked his body for being every bit as gung – ho about this as she was.

When he crawled onto the bed, Paige sat up, pushing him gently up toward the center of the mattress. He sat down, legs in front of him, and she crawled up, kissing him soundly on the lips. Shifting her weight, she positioned herself over him and reached between them, guiding him inside her as she sank down until her thighs rested on his.

Walter held her hips as she began to rock against him, sighing into his mouth. Walter caught her lower lip between his, running his tongue over it. His eyes closed as he hummed against her lip. For the longest time he'd thought that sex wasn't different from person to person, that women all had the same basic anatomy and the experience wouldn't vary much. It was probably the most wrong he had ever been about anything. Physically, _nothing_ felt as good as this, as her. Emotionally, well, sure parts of their relationship could top this, but not many, and not by much.

Paige kept her hips at a steady pace, rocking back and forth, quietly gasping in between kisses and capturing his lips more fiercely in response whenever he moaned. "God, you feel amazing," she whispered, resting her forehead against his again.

"So do you." He reached up to brush hair back behind her ear even though he knew good and well it would be dislodged within seconds. He was glad she was moving on him the way she was; the stimulation was good but wouldn't bring him over too quickly, helping to ensure she was completely satiated before he let himself go. He preferred it that way, even though she had told him time and time again that it didn't matter if he finished first; he almost always could get her off one way or another and "I don't want mental pressure to interfere with you enjoying it." This was about _both_ of them, she'd always emphasized that, but Walter still enjoyed when he got to feel her come apart around him. When she moved like this, it drew it out for both of them, and on a night like this, coming home from a date and with no obligations in the morning, it could be about the intimacy instead of a need for a quick release.

Walter preferred it this way, when they could kiss and run their hands over each other and murmur things they maybe still didn't quite have the courage to say casually, in casual conversation or around other people. He wasn't always entirely sure of exactly what he said to her when they were like this, but he knew in the way she held him more tightly or kissed him with a seemingly impossible amount of conviction told him somehow, some way, he was saying the right things in the right way. In these minutes he had come to believe what Paige had told him when they'd made the decision to get back together. _I've always believed that in due time, every right thing finds its right place. We had a detour, but I would love to turn that into a memory we can eventually forget._

 _I'm never going to forget_ , he had replied, to her surprise. _Those who forget the past are doomed to repeat it, that's the saying, yes? I'm going to remember these months every day so I never stop fighting for us._

It was a plan that had worked extremely well so far. For both of them.

"Walter, Walter, Walter," Paige repeated, his name rushing from her mouth before she bit down on her lower lip and tipped her head upward, her hips moving faster. Walter's inhale turned into more of a gasp, groaning softly as he breathed out, and his fingers dug into her hips as he moved his lips to her neck, trying to plant kisses there but growing too affected by the friction between their bodies to do much of anything. The sounds Paige was making wasn't making it any easier, sounds that slowly increased in desperation as her hips rocked faster, harder on his. "Oh my _God_ ," she moaned, drawing out the last word, taking his face in her hands and kissing him on the mouth before burying her head in his neck, where he could feel her breathing and the light graze of her teeth, sensations that he swore on top of everything else would be the death of him.

She was close, but he was, too. "Wait for me?" He asked.

"I…" Paige lifted her head, air rushing through her teeth for a few breaths. "I'll try."

"Touch me," he said, and she licked her thumb, putting her lips back on his as she moved her hand to one of his nipples, rubbing and tweaking. He could feel the tension, the tingling that told him he was right there, every move she made drawing him nearer and nearer, hoping he could get close enough to be pulled over when she fell. _Oh God, oh God, oh God._

"Walter, I'm so close," she gasped, their noses bumping together in a way that might have been awkward had this been their first time, or even their first time in a while, but they were back into their old routine, and neither even really noticed. "Walter, you feel too good, I can't…" she sucked in a breath, "I can't…" Her eyes closed and she pressed her lips together, whimpering.

"Let it happen. I'm right with you."

Paige kissed him, lasting only seconds more before shuddering and shaking in his arms, a moan on her lips. The feeling of her convulsing around him was enough to send Walter over with a loud, sharp " _God_ " and a few seconds of hazy vision and not knowing his own name. Then, as if a switch had been flipped, both of them were running their hands gently over hot skin, sharing gentle kisses as they each turned their attentions onto making sure the other was okay. Someone murmured _easy_ and someone _I've got you_ and Walter had no idea who had said what. He leaned back until he was laying against the pillows, pulling her with him and rolling onto his side, keeping her close. "I love you," he said. "Just breathe, I love you."

A cramp was developing in his side, and Paige must have felt it, because she shifted her weight and her hand immediately went to the area, massaging gently. "Relax, relax," she whispered, kissing him tenderly as she continued to sooth the spot. Walter wasn't sure how long they laid there kissing, but then the cramp was gone and they were both breathing normally and the sweat on their skin had cooled enough to make him reach down and grab the blanket that lay across the foot of the bed to draw over them.

Paige cuddled closer, shifting onto her other side and nestling close so her back was against his chest. "Love you, Walter."

He was just drifting off to sleep when he felt tension in her back, and then she spoke again. "Walter?"

"Hmmm?"

"Something just scurried under the bed and I really need you to tell me it was Ferret Bueller."

* * *

 **(One more quick note for those of you reading Season Five – I was supposed to update by middle of the week, but my plan for the next chapter heavily featured content that I don't feel given a current major news story is appropriate to use, so I'll need to make some pretty significant changes. I'll get you guys an update as soon as I can!)**


End file.
